


Part 2: The Next Great Make-Out Party Failure

by Rhiannimated



Series: Best Friends Forever (And More) [2]
Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: "Fear Strikes Out", F/M, Kissing, M/M, Making Up, feelings of betrayal, post season 2 episode 9, semi-non-consensual kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannimated/pseuds/Rhiannimated
Summary: Cory, Shawn, and Topanga are at another Make-Out party playing a mixture of spin the bottle and seven minutes in heaven when Shawn spins the bottle and lands on Topanga.  Cory loses his mind in typical Cory fashion.
Relationships: Cory Matthews/Shawn Hunter, Topanga Lawrence/Cory Matthews, Topanga Lawrence/Shawn Hunter
Series: Best Friends Forever (And More) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1448029
Kudos: 48





	Part 2: The Next Great Make-Out Party Failure

The next Make-Out Party they’re invited to is Cindy DacHuna’s Birthday party. After a week of anticipation, Cory, Shawn, and Topanga all arrived at the party together, and descended into the basement, a hive of brewing hormones causing an almost visible haze of teenage longing. 

Within no time, they were all gathered in a circle, boy, girl, boy, girl all the way round, and they were playing spin the bottle, but it was spin the bottle with a twist. Cindy would decide if a particular kiss was worthy of going off for 7 minutes in heaven. The spin the bottle game would continue while the couple was in the closet. Cory was sure he'd never make it into the closet, and he was pretty sure he'd never land on Topanga, if he got to kiss anyone at all. There were too many variables. The game had been going on for a bit and he was beginning to think the bottle was rigged somehow. 

Shawn had already been in the closet once, with Cindy herself. This time, it was Allie who spun the bottle to Shawn and they leaned across the circle and kissed, while everyone made the usual amount of whooping and hollering. They both looked to Cindy after but she shook her head. 

"Not closet material, Allie, sorry!" Cindy said, not looking sorry at all. "Go ahead and spin, Shawn." She batted her eyelashes, clearly hoping the bottle would land on her again. 

"Here goes," Shawn says, flashing his adorable smile to the group. He spins the bottle and they watch it go round and round. 

For a wild moment, Cory hopes the bottle would land on him. That hadn't happen once so far, but he was wondering if they'd make the boys kiss or if Cindy would tell him to try again. Around and round the bottle spun, and they collectively held their breaths, everyone hoping for their own outcome. It took so long to slow to a stop that Cory thought he might scream…and then the bottle landed on Topanga. And he did scream. “AHH!”

Everyone "Oooohhhhs," knowing that Cory and Topanga have been somewhat together nearly their entire lives. Cory was already freaking out about this turn of events, but everyone expecting him to get jealous just made him angry. So he screws up his face and courage and locks it all down deep inside. Shawn gives him an apologetic look, like he has to do it because of the rules of the game. Instead of screaming, Cory shrugs, like, “What can you do?” 

Topanga looks at Cory as well with a sad look. "I won't do it if you don't want me to, Cory," she offers, grimacing as everyone groans around her. 

"You have to do it," Sneers Cindy. "It's the rules of the game."

"It's fine, Topanga, it's only a game," Cory says, attempting to sound neutral but mostly sounding resigned. 

Again everyone collectively holds their breath and Cory watches his best friend and soul mate lean in to kiss each other. 

Maybe it's because of the tension in the room, but the kiss morphs into something hot and electric. Everyone gasps, watching the two beautiful teens locking lips like they were meant to be kissing each other. 

"Oooh yeah, I was going to save Shawn for myself, but you two need to hit the closet. Now." Cindy gestures for them to get up, and they both look at Cory with twin guilty faces. 

"You heard the woman," Cory says. "Off to the closet with you."

"I'm so sorry, Cory," Topanga says, clearly wanting to reach out to him. 

"Me too" Shawn says with a strange look on his face. He's never been in this position before. Cory usually liked the safe girls and Shawn always went for the wildest he could find, so they'd never had an issue over a girl. He tries to convey to Cory with a look that it doesn’t mean anything, but Cory’s busy avoiding everyone’s eyes. So, Shawn goes with Topanga to the closet. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Topanga and Shawn get in the closet and close the door, they both stare at each other awkwardly. "I feel like we shouldn't do this." Shawn says. “You're supposed to be doing this with Cory."

Topanga nods. “I feel the same. But I also know I'd like to experience kissing someone other than Cory. Statistically, I was probably going to kiss someone else tonight anyway.” 

Shawn raises one eyebrow. “That does sound logical, but I feel like it will hurt him more because it's you and me.”

Topanga looks down and bites her lip (which does nothing to quell this random desire Shawn is feeling for his best friend’s girl at the moment). “That is a fair point.” She looks back up at Shawn. “So what should we do? Just stay here and pretend? Or should we kiss, and just consider it practice for when we're kissing someone we really want to be kissing. 

Shawn coughs, feeling beyond awkward. “I mean, I really want to kiss you, Topanga. You're beautiful and smart and any guy would want to be with you.”

Her eyes boggled out of her head. “Oh, wow Shawn.” She swallows and looks him up and down. “I always figured I was too much of a ‘nerd’ for you to want to kiss.” 

“Nah, the nerdiness never really factored in.” He shrugs. “It might even make you even more attractive.” 

A smile blossoms on Topanga’s beautiful face. “You're really good at putting a girl's nerves at ease, you know. I think I would like to kiss you, just for the education. So I know what to do next time with Cory.”

A strange look passes over Shawn's face that Topanga couldn't decipher, but she decided it didn't matter. She approached Shawn and he backed into the wall of the closet. 

She rolls her eyes. “I won't kiss you if you really don't want me to. I just thought it might be nice.” 

Shawn thunks his head back against the wall of the closet. “I do want to kiss you, I just know Cory has got to be going crazy out there.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside the closet, Cory was absolutely going crazy. He could barely keep his attention on the game, and kept glancing at the closet like he’s suddenly gained x-ray vision. Everyone in the group is tittering at him and he hates how self conscious he feels. Then, since the two of them had left, Cindy took over to spin the bottle since she was master supreme of this game. Of course, the bottle landed on Cory. 

“Come here, poor little lover boy. Maybe I can help you take your mind off of what's going on in the closet.” She crawled across the floor in front of Cory and grabs him behind the neck. She pulls him towards her slowly, looking deep in his eyes. Then she kisses him and he lets out a startled "Mmf!" noise. But, he relaxes into the kiss, wanting to give the birthday girl what she wants, even if she is a little bit crazy with power at the moment. The kiss goes on longer than most spin the bottle kisses would and the crowd starts whooping. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inside the closet, Topanga moves closer to Shawn and he can feel the heat pooling off of both of them. 

"Are we really going to do this?"

"We only have a few more minutes if we are."

"Ok, let's just do it then," Shawn says, the hormones taking over his brain as they always do. He moves closer to Topanga the same time she moves into him and their lips lock together in a simple kiss. It doesn't feel like fireworks, but it feels warm, like home. They deepen the kiss at some silent cue and both of them moan slightly when their tongues touch. Shawn's hand comes up to twine in her long, beautiful hair. Her hands smooth through his hair and then hold his shoulders. She scratched the hair at the nape of his neck and his knees almost buckle. "Wow you're good at this."

"So are you. No wonder so many girls want to date you."

"I do have a gift," he snarks, but she kisses him again to shut him up. They only have a few more minutes after all. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cory is now the one who has to spin the bottle and he's not even sure he wants to keep playing the game. He looks up at the remaining girls and realizes he barely knows them. He shrugs, spins the bottle, and it lands on Cindy again. The rest of the crowd groans but she grins and stalks towards him again. 

"I'm not sure this is a good ide-mmf" he said as she cut off his sentence with her lips. The kiss got much deeper this time, with her lying him down on the ground and straddling him. He held his hands up in the air like he was trying to surrender to the police.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I think we should head outside now," Topanga says. "It's been at least 7 minutes now, I'm not sure why no one has come to get us."

"Yeah, Cory's probably losing his mind."

They exit the closet to see Cindy straddling Cory and kissing the hell out of him. But both of his friends can tell he's not really enjoying it. So, they go to rescue him. Topanga pulls Cindy off and Shawn pulls his buddy off the ground. 

"I'm so glad to see you!" Cory shouts, but then looks between them and sees they're obviously rumpled from kissing. "No I'm not! How could you two do this to me!" He stalks off leaving the two of them behind, trying to explain and realizing nothing they say would have any affect on him at the moment. They go to the snack table instead. 

“Okay, how do we handle this?” Topanga asks Shawn, staring off after Cory with worry etched in her face. “I really should’ve known better. Curse these teenage hormones.”

Shawn grimaced, thinking about all the trouble he’s gotten into over hormones and nodded. “They’re the worst…but also kind of the best?”

She rolls her eyes at him. “We seriously need to find Cory and explain what happened. I’m not sure he’ll listen to me in this state, though,” she frets. 

“I’ll go find him. I think I know how to explain it to him in a way that he’d understand.” Topanga looked skeptical and he said, “Don’t worry, babe. I got this.”

Her lips twitch into a small smile. “Alright. Good luck.”

Shawn blows her a kiss and walks off in search of his best friend. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Even though it was cold outside, Cory stalked back and forth across Cindy’s back yard, kicking at rocks and muttering to himself. Truth be told, he couldn’t tell which of the two he was the most upset with. He thought Topanga really liked him and only him, so to think that she was kissing another guy and seemingly enjoying it made him seriously question those feelings. And Shawn…he thought Shawn had his back! He’s always talking about how Cory and Topanga belong together! Was he just saying that and waiting for an opportunity to stab him in the back? Was Cory truly friendless and alone in this world? A tear slipped down his cheek and he scrubbed it away angrily. 

He heard footsteps approaching and looked up to see Shawn coming closer. 

“Hi Cory…can I please explain what happened?” he asks from a distance. 

“I know what happened!” Cory shouted back. “You kissed the girl I like! A lot, it appears!” He gestures at Shawn’s still fairly rumpled appearance. 

Shawn gnaws his bottom lip. Then he nods. “We did kiss. I’m not going to lie about it. But I think you might want to know the reason why.”

“Because it’s the rules of the game,” Cory said mockingly and with great disgust. He turns away from Shawn with his arms crossed. 

“No, neither of us wanted to at first.” Cory makes a disbelieving noise and Shawn continues, “We were both more worried about you than kissing, I swear!” 

Cory whirls around and points at him. “Apparently not THAT worried!” 

“Hey, remember when you came to me with kissing concerns and I helped you gain confidence for your next chance with Topanga? This was exactly like that.”

Cory looks taken aback. “Wha?” he asks, confused. 

Shawn smirks because the look on Cory’s face is adorable. “She hasn’t kissed anyone else and had the same insecurities you had. She only kissed me for the ‘education’ of it. She told me she wanted to be good at it when you two kiss again.”

Cory stood there with his mouth open, taking that information in. Eventually, he said “Oh,” and snapped his mouth shut. Then, a wicked look came over his face. “So, who’s the better kisser of the two of us?”

It’s Shawn’s turn to look stunned and then he throws his head back and laughs. “I dunno, Cor, it’s been a while since we last kissed,” Not that he’d ever forget that kiss as long as he lived, but Cory didn’t need to know that. “I might need a refresher to really make a comparison,” he flirts, feeling relieved that the crisis seemed to be over. 

He doesn’t expect Cory to surge towards him and kiss him brutally on the mouth. Shawn gasped and Cory licks into his mouth, desperate to show how much he cares and how sorry he is for overreacting. After a few moments of extremely intense kissing, they pull away from each other, panting hard. 

“So?” Cory asks, still catching his breath.

Shawn wants to be coy, doesn’t want to show too much of his heart, but he’s so stunned by that kiss that he says, “You, Cory. Of course it’s you.”

A beautiful smile blooms on Cory’s face and Shawn knows he’s going to be writing poetry about that smile as soon as he gets home tonight. And then Cory ruins it by saying, “I’ll let you know who is better if I ever get to kiss Topanga,” he smirks. 

Shawn, as usual, ignores the ache in his chest and playfully pushes Cory’s shoulder. “You know there’s no better kisser than me.”

Cory giggles with giddiness. 

They hear the front door open and close. Topanga approaches them, then calls out uncertainly, “Cory? Shawn?”

As one, they turn towards her voice and walk to catch up to her. 

“Is everything okay?” she asks, uncharacteristically timid. 

“Everything is great,” Cory says, grinning. “Sorry I freaked out back there.”

Topanga looks relieved and leans forward to kiss Cory on the cheek. “I’m glad everything better now.”

Cory grins even wider. “Let’s go back inside…it’s freezing out here.”

Together, they walk back into the party. 


End file.
